


What the heart wants

by sweet4mint



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And has a thing for Hyungwon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changkyun is a bad friend in this I guess, Cheating, Hyungwon is a cheater, Hyungwon is just a bad slut, I'm posting this bc I'm just sad bc of the news about Wonho, It actually has a good ending tho don't worry, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Wonho is just a sweetheart, how to tag, sad wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet4mint/pseuds/sweet4mint
Summary: After getting caught in action with his best friend, Changkyun, what will happen to Wonho's and Hyungwon's relationship?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lim Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 7





	1. What's forbidden is the sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was a one shot that I wrote when 'Who do you love' came out. But then I wrote a prequel and a sequel to it. And now I'm posting it. Enjoy~

He knew it was wrong from the start. He knew what he was doing was not right. He knew he should not cheat on Wonho, but he could not help it. He always wanted what wasn't his. Because we all know that the forbidden apple is the sweetest.  
He thought he was good at hiding his dirty little secret. But he couldn't be more wrong.  
He still clearly remembered when Wonho confronted him for the first time. How hurt the other looked. He remembered how much it broke his heart, still he found himself cheating on him time to time.  
He did not know why Wonho stayed with him. Why he let him do that. Why he didn't slap him in the face. And why he couldn't stop.  
But that's how it was. They had a silent agreement though. One: 'He never brings his one night stands home' and Two: 'Every one night stand stays only a one night stand'  
And he kept it till that day. Till that day when he broke both of the rules.  
It wasn't his fault, he told himself. It would happen sooner or later. But that's still not justified his action.  
It all started with that night. When him and Changkyun, who was and still is his colleague and Wonho's and his close friend, went out drinking. They drank too much and somehow their lips found each other. They slept with each other. They did not speak about it the next day, but something started to bloom in that night. They started to get even more closer and closer, the sexaul tension between them grew with it. Hyungwon tried to fight it, he knew the rules but the want was bigger. And then one night, after a successful work day, they found themself in Hyungwon's and Wonho's apartman. It started casually, they were just talking while drinking some fancy wine. And as the wine started to have an effect on them, they started to become more and more honest  
"I can't resist you anymore" said Changkyun.  
"Then don't" came the answer and then just like avalanche destroys everything, all their self-control were destroyed by that sentence.  
Soon they found themself in Hyungwon's and Wonho's bedroom. One pinned to the barely closed-door by the other. Both of them were so impatient. They were hungry for each other just like wild animals. They tore down each other clothes, touched every part of the other's body.  
"I wanted you for so long, you can't imagine" Changkyun said as he kissed Hyungwon jaw line over. Going down to his neck, then he went lower and lower until he reached the other's painfully hard member. "and I'm happy to see you want this as much as I want to" he traced kisses all over Hyungwon's member before he took his member in his mouth. He sucked it just like you suck a fucking lollipop, enjoying every inch of the others sweet candy, waiting for his juice to come out like a hungry kid. And when it happened he swallowed down every little sip of it like a good boy who eats the greens on the plate for his mommy. His fingers found their way into Hyungwon's mouth, who coated it with his slavia eagerly. His fingers soon found their new "hiding" in Hyungwon's sweet little ass, who moaned every time Changkyun moved his fingers. And soon his fingers were replaced with his aching member. He wasn't gentle, not that time. The tempo was rough, but they both loved it so, so much. Both of them were so close, only few push needed. And then the door opened. The sudden rush of adrenaline pushed both of them through their limit. And they let out their dear seed. They didn't have the time to relax though. They were interrupted after all. They looked up to the arrival curiously, even though they both know it only can be one person.  
"Hyungwon how could you." Wonho's broken voice echoed through the room.  
"I—" He didn't know what to say.  
"I should go" said Changkyun whose mind cleared the moment after he saw Wonho. He quickly dressed up and left the two boy in the room alone. In the half lighted room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first part. I originally wanted it to be much more sex centric bc this part of the story is kind of more focused on the forbidden want, sexual desire. (now that I'm writing this suddenly I wanna rewrite this chapter,bc I got inspired by my own words? I seriously need help lol)  
Anyways hope you enjoyed this even tho it's not exactly what I wanted originally. See you in the next chapter~ (hopefully lol)


	2. Who do you love

Two boy in a half lighted room. One was sitting in the bed, one was standing in the other side of the room. The air around them was thick, was filled with the before taste of the upcoming words.   
"Tell me now whose the one who takes you higher than you ever been?" the standing one spoke up, Wonho. His words were filled with anger, jealousy.  
"I just gotta know the answer"   
But his question remained unanswered. Sinking between the two of them like fog.   
"Whose the one who you think of night and day?" an other question. His voice was desparet. His heart craved for mercy.  
"Y-you" shaky, unconvincing answer. Eyes were fixed on the ground, making it even more unbelievable. Wonho only could shake his head out of frustration. Even a hurtful laugh left his mouth.   
"Say who do you love?" Wonho's eyes were shining like diamonds with the 'still kept in' tears. May his appearance was showing off the brokenness of his heart, his voice still achooed through the room. And finally Hyungwon looked up. He looked up just to see his own reflection in Wonho's eyes. He saw the hickey on his collarbone, how it looked much more purplish in the blue lighting. He saw how the lipstick in his lips, which had been perfect, were smudged all across his mouth. He saw how swollen his lips looked. He saw how his clothes where halfly ripped of off him. And as he saw all of this, just like fast killing poisen, guilt spreaded through his veins, making him look down again.   
"Is it him or me?" Wonho asked it as if it was the last string. And as to emphasize what was hidden in his voice, he continued. " 'Cause I can't take the pressure anymore" just as his words, his voice perfectly described how it was the end or the new start of something. Their relationship couldn't be continued just like it was before. Still Hyungwon didn't say anything.   
"Just answer, who do you love?" Wonho tried to ask calmly, and for his grace it sounded like how he wanted to, but he only could remain his calmness for a minute "Fuck it's really killing me" he blurred those words out as the new wave of feelings and frustration hit him. He looked at Hyungwon hopelessly. Just wanting that damn answer, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. But he only got silence as a response again. Silence that cut deeper holes in his soul, than words.   
"If you can't say that I'm the one for sure." Wonho said finally and started to walk to the door. "then I'm walking out the door" he emphasized his action.   
"Wait" as cold water hits the unconscious person, and awaken them, Wonho's words of leaving shoke Hyungwon up. He knew if the other steps out of the door it won't only mean leaving the room. This time he would leave forever. And this was finally a hard enough slap to make him realize what he really felt, and how badly he wanted the other to stay, even if he made huge mistakes. Even if he betrayed him again and again, and seemingly did not love him anymore, or at least not as much as he should, looking at his actions. "The answer is you for everything." silence. "I love you. You, Wonho." silence. "I-" Hyungwon started but was cut off. Oh if only Wonho would know how badly he wanted to say he would change, this time for sure. How he wanted to tell the other, he was the only one Hyungwon had ever loved, even though he was the worst lover, who don't show how they feel for the other, only the opposite of it. How badly he wanted to say that Wonho deserves better but he can't let go of him, because he is the only one, he has ever had. But as I said his words where cut off. So want remained only want.   
"How cruel you can be." a lonely tear ran down Wonho's cheek "Those pretty lips of yours with those pretty little lies" he sighed, as he knew if he stays he will be fooled by this beautiful creature (at least for him) who he loved so much again. But stepping through the doorstep was way too hard after hearing those sweet poisenius lies. So he forgot how much he wanted to change the way their relationship was and let himself fall for those words again foolishly. Let Hyungwon play with his heart again as he willed to. Knowing the consequences, but still put them aside for a moment of pink shadowed happiness.   
His legs took him back to Hyungwon, his hand found its way to the other's soft cheeks. Stroking it lovingly, breathing in Hyungwon's sweet scent. Hyungwon's shirt was wide open, its buttons were missing, showing how inpatient his partner were, his tight jeans were long gone, he was sitting there only with his shirt and his boxers on. His skin was shining as the light hit the sweat on his body. His plump lips were swollen, his makeup smudged. His hair looked messy, just how it always looked after a hot makeout session. Wonho was mesmerized by his appearance, yet his heart still remembered, he wasn't the one who had put the other in that situation. Wasn't the one who messed him up. Jealousy filled his throat, then his mouth. His hand stopped moving, and he stepped back slightly, looked away. Hyungwon must noticed this, because his hands reached out for the other. Fingers were touching the soft skin in the other arm. Wonho looked back at him again, swallowed down his bitterness and stepped forward. He came much more closer to Hyungwon than before. He leaned down, finding Hyungwon's lips with his own. Kissing away the sadness of his heart. And then the events accelerated. Hands were in each other's hair. Pulling and stroking. Tongues were fighting. Clothes were pulled off, dropped down to the ground. Bodies were pressed together and pulled away. Hot kisses, heavy breaths. Halfly closed eyes met with closely fixed ones (fixed on the other). Biting, licking, kissing, sucking, swallowing. Slavia coated fingers found their ways. In and out. Hands were reached for the bedsheets. Body moved up and down, nails cut holes in the sheets. Open mouth, sounds stuck in their throat and also came continuously. Plastic were tore open. Put in. Inpatient groans, smirking face. Sounds of pushing in and pulling out were audible. Sloppy kisses, back scratching, soundless and loud moans. The bed cracked and limit was reached. One last big moan from both of them and then only the sound of breathlessness and satisfaction filled the room. The tiredness took over them, both mental and physical, and they fell asleep. Hands were intertwined, legs were messily over each other, bodys were pressed together. Peacefulness filled the room, only in their mind, in their dreams fought they with the storms of their feelings. But after a storm there might be a beautiful rainbow right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part that I wrote while listening to 'Who do you love', so it contains a lot of references to the song. I kinda feel like it makes it a little bit weird but im keeping it like this anyway haha.  
Another little funfact: originally I wanted this to be a smut with jealousy in it, but it got emotional instead. Meh. I'm so lame.   
But anyways. Hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter~


	3. Can we still love each other

Morning came quicker than they wanted to. Sunshine breaking through the half covered window. Brightening up the small room, making it impossible to sleep any longer. Wonho was the first to get up. Memories were hitting him harder than a train wreck.  
'Fuck, what can I do now?' he thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen.  
The smell of the freshly made coffee filled up the whole house not much longer, which gave enough motivation to Hyungwon to get up. Even though he knew if he went out he would have to face with the consequences of his actions. And not say the least that was the last thing he wanted in that quite peaceful morning.  
But here he was, sitting face to face to his lover. Grabbing onto his cup fearfully, while he could literally cut anything into two pieces with the tension in the air.  
"Maybe we should break up?" spoke up Wonho. Still, he was not sure what to do. Last night he had stayed but now he wanted to leave.  
"If you want to leave, leave." Hyungwon said confidently, but his hands were trembling. Last night he wanted him to stay selfishly, but now he knew he has to let him go. For once in his life he has to do the right thing, he thought.  
"Won't you stop me?" Wonho asked "If I'm about to walk out of the door, won't you stop me?" maybe deep down he wanted Hyungwon to stop him.  
"I'm not in a position to stop you. Not anymore." Hyungwon answered. His eyes were focused on his fingers.  
"Say did you love me?"  
"I still do. You know that" Hyungwon said.  
"How could I? I only know my feelings. My foolish heart that" he stopped, even he, himself was shocked by his own stupidness.  
"That?" His eyes found Wonho's.  
"That wants to start over." smiled Wonho weakly. "That always gives you a second chance"  
"After all those things I have done, do you still think that there's a universe where we live happily?" after all these years of being together, Wonho still could surprise him with his pure heart.  
"I know it's stupid. But yes. Fuck I want to hate you so much but I love you and I don't know how to unlove you."  
"I want to change." Hyungwon said after a few minutes of silence. "For you. I'm gonna go to a therapist and I....I" he stopped. "I don't know what else will I do but everything that can make me deserve you."  
"You're so cheesy" tears started to run down on Wonho's cheeks. "And a way too good liar. I can't help but to fall for your words every time."  
"Will you stay then? For the last time? As a last chance?" asked Hyungwon hopefully.  
"You know my answer don't you?"  
"I love you, Wonho" his hands found Wonho's across the table. Intertwined their fingers "and as to celebrate our new start how about getting a dog?"  
"I would love that" and for the first time in years he felt hopeful.

~~~  
Few years later  
~~~

"Honey are you ready?" Wonho asked as he was already standing in the hallway, fully dressed.  
"Almost" came the answer.  
"Hurry up, Noodle and I are inpatient."  
After around half an hour which felt like days for Wonho, the not so bothered Hyungwon appeared in the hallway too. Outfit, makeup was on point.  
"I'm ready" he said simply  
"I can see that" Wonho said, his cheeks puffed up just like an angry kid's.  
"Being angry huh?" his voice flow so smoothly.  
"If I would ever know what takes you that long" a sigh escaped through Wonho's lips.  
"I think I can make it up for you" seductive voice, smirking face. Hyungwon's hands reached for the scarf around Wonho's neck, were pulling him close, and then he planted small kisses on his lips. "I love you" he whispered to Wonho's lips.  
"I love you too." came the answer, honest smile were playing on both lips.  
"Say, will you be my husband?" that well know box already were in Hyungwon's hands, ready to be opened.  
"Hey, I wanted to be the one who asks this." Complained Wonho "I've already planned everything for the big question"  
"I know, that's why I have to ask it like now" smiled evilly Hyungwon  
"You evil witch"  
"But your evil witch" and he kissed Wonho again. This time it was a much deeper kiss. "You can still ask it. I will pretend i don't know anything" Hyungwon said when they finally pulled away.  
"It won't be the same." disappointment was written all over his face.  
"I'm sorry. You know how I could just—" Hyungwon started as he started to feel bad for his lover.  
"Yeah I know." he sighed. "Still I can't get mad at you."  
"So future husbands?" Hyungwon asked, his smile reached his ears.  
"Not yet, I have to ask you first" they looked at each other eyes deeply, held each other's hands and then they lost themself in their ocean of happiness.  
"Woof woof~" their "paradise" was interrupted by two loud bark not long after.  
"Oh noodle" they both looked down at their dog. "We almost forget about you."  
"Poor little Noodle, you wanna go out right?" The door opened and after a happy dog, a happy couple left the house.  
In the end they found their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the happy ending I promised. I'm better(?) at writing sad endings but I just possible can't give my bbys a sad ending (well I can but most of the times I do not do this) so I don't know If this is ending is good enough or nah. Well I guess the answer is on you dear reader.  
Hope you enjoyed the story. See you next time~


End file.
